Seven Years Later
by Sleepless2
Summary: This started as an epilogue, but has since grown into a story about some of our favorite character seven years later.
1. Wedding Bells

**AN: **Note none of these charters are mine they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I would also like to site Wide Awake by Angstgoddess003 while this story is not of her universe, I had just finished hers when I wrote this so just in case, and if you haven't read it you should pop over to LJ and do so. Reviews are great! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Bella's POV-<strong>

It still kind of baffles me how I got here. I mean how could I be standing behind this full grown girl... my daughter... my Renesmee. This was not normal, I was too young to have a grown daughter, but I guess my life hadn't been normal in 9 years, so this shouldn't be so bad right? It not like I had to walk down the isle today. No _I_ didn't, but my 18 year old, or a least she looks 18, did and at 25 or 19 depending on how you looked at it, I wasn't sure I was ready. Not ready to give my only child away to my best friend, who was almost 17 years older than her. Yes this was definitely not normal, but they loved each other and I guess 17 years wasn't a lot when Edward was almost 90 years older than me.

Oh my life...

"Mom? What are you thinking about?" Nes said looking at me with worried eyes

"...huh? What did you say sweetheart?" I asked lost in my own thoughts

" I asked what was going on in your head? You seem so out of it... are you okay?"

As she looked up at me her eyes so filled with concern mixed with nerves and fear, it reminded me of when she and Jake told us. It had been almost six months ago, and although I knew it would come to this I had hoped it wouldn't be this soon, I should have known better. Nes was just like Edward, she knew what she wanted and like me once her mind was made up nothing could stop her. We had expected to have some warning, but no it was a complete surprise, she and Jacob had gotten very good at keeping Edward out which meant that we were caught off guard. Alice may not have seen this coming but as a precaution Nes had bribed her favorite aunt with all the planning rights to the wedding, to keep her mind and mouth shut. So when they told us I almost lost it. Edward on the other hand did lose it. He was shouting and staring at Jacob in a way he hadn't looked at him in almost 8 years, like he was stealing the girl he loved, only this time it was his daughter, not me his wife (still not used to that...btw). I had to sit there and be the voice of reason like always. Sometimes I wish I could be the one to scream, when things like this happened.

"Wait..." I said as he tried to throw Jacob out of the house, while Nes tried to hold on to him for dear life, "...lets hear them out..."

"WHAT?" he shouted as he turned his murderous look on me.

"Edward..." I replied quietly with a look that said he wasn't going to get anywhere by throwing Jacob from the house, "...let them talk." He plopped down next to me with a frown.

"OK... Nes is almost done with school, and we are starting college in the fall together... the only way you will be okay with us living together is if we are married, and we want to do all of this the right way..."

I thought that throwing Edward's own words to my father back at him was a pretty sneaky move, and it did thaw him out some. "Edward you know we love each other, I would do anything for her but I want your blessing here." Jake pleaded with his eyes. He and Edward had became pretty close before Nes started looking less like a kid and more like an adult, and I know they both missed each other.

"And what if I don't give it?" he asked

Nes stood up and walked over to her father " We ARE getting married on July 10th at 8pm. You had better be there if not, I will have Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Seth and Grandpa drag you there, and I'll turn Aunt Alice on you for messing up the grand entrance she has planned for us."

"You wouldn't dare..." he hissed in a very low dangerous way, but I could see her getting to him, he loved her too much to tell her no. She sighed then and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully "I guess I could always ask someone else to give me away... maybe Grandpa Charlie could do it..." If possible his face went even whiter, she was playing dirty... "FINE! I'll GO but I don't have to be happy about it!" "OHHHH, thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy." she squealed while giving him a huge hug and kiss. "Bella?' Jake said. "I hope you know I am _only _ok with this because you are bound to her by some freaky wolf thing..." He gave me him best Jake smile and hugged me "Thank you." he said in my ear.

"MOM? Are you okay? MOM?" "...what? Sorry hun, lost in my own mind..." I said with a chuckle... "just trying to make it all seem more real." Looking her up and down I added " You look beautiful by the way." And that's all it took...

"Oh, thank you mom. I love the dress! Aunt Alice, and Grandma did such a good job with everything. I'm so nervous, but not really, and I'm scared but excited. It's just so much to take in... and I cant wait to get to the island, but that part is _really_ scary..." She said all this in such a rush. She was so much like Alice when she was excited, it made me smile. "Honey." She looked up at me with big chocolate brown eyes, my eyes..."_You _will be fine. _Everything _will be fine. The island is a great place for... getting to know each other..." I smiled at the end because I couldn't say "a good place to have sex".

She laughed at me knowing what I had left out. We had talked about sex in the abstract but about sex with Jacob... I just couldn't go there. Edward walked in then "Nes it's time..." She looked very scared now. "You could still run you know, we could lose him." Edward looked a little to hopeful for this to be a joke. "Dad! I _love _him! A little stage fright doesn't mean I want to run. I'm just a little on edge that's all." She told him all this with as much of a reassuring smile as she could get on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>-Renesmee POV-<strong>

It's a good thing that half vampires have a good sense of balance, because even with all of Grandma Esme's dancing lessons Jake wasn't very good. Oh well, if my amazing wolf had to have a flaw, I guess dancing could be it. As we danced slowly around the floor I replayed the vows in my head..._"I Jacob Charles Black take you Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be my wife..." _

"What?" he asked as he pulled me closer, I melted into that touch "huh?"

"You're looking at me funny... just wondering what you were thinking about." I smile up at him as I laid my hand on his cheek to replay the scene for him. He smiled "You know _ Mrs. Black_, I was just thinking the same thing" "Mrs. Black huh? I think I like the sound of that." "Good! I may have to call you that for the next 200 years or so, so that it can sink in." "I could probably handle that _Mr. Black_." I said as I flashed him a huge smile.

As we drank each other in, I saw Aunt Alice and Aunt Leah, no one ever saw that friendship coming, looking around for us. "I think it's time to go." "I think you may be right." he said as they made there way over to us...

"What are you two doing?" demanded Leah

"What does it look like? Jeez, can't a man dance with his wife in peace? He asked this flashing her a big goofy grim

"You've been waiting all night to say that haven't you?" asked Alice drily

"Al, I don't know what you're talking about." Alice hated it when Jake called her Al

"Fine. Just keep dancing. No problem. We will just have to find a new set of flights, cars, boats, etc to get you to your honeymoon. Not a big deal , I bet you could even spend the night in Nes's room at the cabin. Oh I'm sure Edward will tell you yes, And wouldn't that make for a fun first night as a married couple... Edward in _hearing _range..." That sobered him right up

"okay we're going..." and under his breath "damn pushy bloodsuckers... no sense of humor..." he added only for me "I can't believe you talked me into marrying into this family." with a small smile I said

"I could always call Nahuel..." his hands were shaking as soon as the name left my mouth, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Don't even think about it!" he said at almost a growl.

I laughed again "If you're sure you can handle the _family_..." I continued chuckling the whole way to the car.

Nahuel was a man or rather another half vampire who had a small crush on me for a while when I was younger, now days he was interested in Lily. Lily is Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's daughter, they adopted her. After the whole Volturi thing, we kept trying to find out more about me. While we were doing research, we found a women who was carrying the half vampire child. She was very ill, and after she told us that she didn't want to become a vampire and only wanted to fight long enough to keep the child alive. Rose and Emmett said they would take the child, they always wanted to be parents, and when the time came they found out she was carrying two children which is why she was so much worse than my mom had been. They decided to name the children Lily and Henry they were about 4 now or almost 14 depending on how you look at it. We half vampires age funny, 4 years in the first year and it gradually slows down till around 5 when we hit a steady rate of about 2 years for every year til 7 when we stop aging, hence me being 7 and looking 19. Lily wasn't ready or old enough for Nahuel but they would probably end up together, he adored her. And Henry, well, all I have to say about that is Sarah. Sarah was the last wolf to join the pack, she was Embry's younger sister and she had joined at 14 last year. As soon as she saw Henry, they imprinted. Rose wasn't to happy about it, but she liked Sarah for the most part, so when Henry told her that he loved Sarah and that he was going to be with her, teenagers in _love, _what could she say...

Somewhere along my trip down memory lane I fell asleep, Jake woke me when they started to board our last flight. We still had a ways to go but we would be to the island in less than four hours. _OH MY GOD... _four hours till our honeymoon _started_... that's when the nerves kicked in, and biting my lip off before we'd made it there became a real possibility.

* * *

><p><strong>-Jacob POV-<strong>

I could tell right away that she was scared. In so many ways she was way older than me, but in this way I had more experience. The look on her face when she got that in less than four hours our honeymoon would _really_ start... well lets just say she looked really young, really scared, and really not ready. I knew as soon as I looked at her what I had to do...wait. She was doing this cause she loved me, but I could wait for her. I had to wait for her, I had to protect her, she was young and not ready and the only way to make sure she was alright, was if we waited for the right time. I could wait, I have already waited for almost 8years a little longer wouldn't kill me..._right?_

As we finally made it to the island, I was impressed. I had never been here before, this was where Edward and Bella brought Nes for family time, never more than a week. they didn't want me to go completely crazy, but still this was a family place. I found out just a few weeks ago that we would be coming here. Alice had planned everything as a part of the deal not to tell, and while I knew we were going on a honeymoon she just didn't think I needed to know where til I pointed out that we might be staying in a tent in Alaska. After a long conversation about how she would never plan such a bad honeymoon she told me we were going to the island, Isle Esme. Apparently Carlisle gave this place to Esme as a _gift... crazy..._but oh well all that bloodsucker money was going to be put to good use. They also told me that they had sent all the other newlyweds here for their honeymoons. With all the over the top hearing back at the crept, they thought we all needed a place very far away, a place to just be together, even if there was a lack of sex in this honeymoon's future. As we started to unpack Nes looked more scared than ever. I walked over and wrapped her in my arms...

"We can wait...no rush here, we'll just wait for it to feel right."

"WHAT?" She looked a little mad now, but mostly she had that don't treat me like a child look on her face. "Why would you say that?"

"Cause you look like you might puke." I said with a smile

"I'm ready." she said flatly

"You are not, and we won't til you are!" She looked like she might try to kick my ass for that one, but I'm her protector I had to do it. After a second of staring at me she got a look very much like Bella that time she punched me. One very pissed off kitten, not that I was stupid enough to say that out loud.

"How dare you?" she was the one growling now. "You are _not_ my father. Do not tell me what I can and can't do, or what I'm ready for!"

"Nes," I said calmly "you look scared out of your mind. How can I let you do this now, when I know, when I can feel," and as part of our imprint I could feel her fear "how scared you are?"

"Jacob Blank" oh yeah for sure Bella's daughter. "Just because I'm scared does _not _mean that I don't want this, or that I didn't before you started being a stupid jerk at least." Then she grabbed my face and the full force of her mind hit me.

Our first kiss, less than a year ago, full of heat and passion. We had been out hunting something we often did together, our competing got on the others nerves when they weren't aloud to play too, and it turned into a wrestling match. She had me pined, which she could only hold for a second, when she looked me in the eyes and kissed me full on the mouth. At that point there were three parts of me. First the part that wanted nothing more then to pour all my love, and built up lust into this kiss, to finally make her mine. Next was the part that needed to make sure she was okay with the lustful part that had his hands running up and down her back. And finally there was a small part that wanted to save myself the pain of a broken jaw when Edward found out. Well there were three waring parts until she bit my lip, when the lustful Jake promptly told the rest of my mind to shut the fuck up. The pain mixed with the passion, well it would have broken any man, at least that's what I told myself. We spent the rest of the day there in that field making out like two high school kinds, which she was at the time.

As soon as that scene was finished another started. Our first date. How she held my hand and the love she felt for me and from me. How I made her feel safe. She showed me the passion that started then, it wasn't the same as our first kiss, not all consuming, but a steady burning, something that would burn for a million years. More like an ocean than a fire, something strong and powerful, but soft and beautiful at the same time.

Next the first time I took off my shirt when we were making out, then the first time I took off her shirt. She went slowly over the details, showing me exactly what my big hands on her just right curves felt like. What it did to her when her breast were in my palms, when my hands ran down her bare back to rest on her ass, how hard it was for her to hold back with my big strong hand on her hips, what the lust filled love did to her body.

Next was the one night we went just a little too far. She was on my lap, something we both usually avoid when making out, but tonight I needed more, she needed more, her legs wrapped around my back our shirts lost on the floor of my room. When all of a sudden she moved by accident and put her full weight on my growing erection. Both sets of our eyes snapped open at the same time, mine scared and ready to tell her how sorry I was, hers shocked, then lust filled, then excited as she moved again and again and again. She moved so much that I couldn't think and then she bit me again, damn the biting, and I gave up being good and pulled her to me. I was pushing our hips painfully together over and over til she was making these sexy little noises in the back of her throat, noises that made me want to forget that we were waiting and rip her clothes off right then. And when her breath stopped and she made this tiny moan in my ear it was all over and we both needed clean pants.

She replayed all of our firsts together. And when she let me go I was so far past gone, it was like our own personal porn collection except sweeter and filled with love. She was looking me in the eyes when I opened mine.

"Do you understand now?" she asked "I love and trust you. And even though I was scared in everyone of those memories it didn't mean I didn't want what was happening to happen. Everyone is scared of the unknown Jake." As I looked at her I knew she was right. I had been scared a little in every one of those memories too.

"OK" was all I said as I grabbed her hand and took her to the big sand colored room we had picked as ours.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

As I laid in this huge bed next to the man I loved I couldn't help think about last night. There he was putting me first, like always, protecting me, and it _really _pissed me off. I knew he could feel my fear , but the other emotions were there too, they were just too crazy in my head for him to pick them out. So there was going to be no passionate night for me until I could show him he was wrong.

Then it hit me to _show _him it had worked on so many other things it always let him know what was going on inside on my mind, he could see when I was lying so he would know that I really wanted this.

So I showed him our first kiss the way it was for me, how I felt when I bit him, the mix of his blood and the heat of our lips. My lust in that moment added to his reaction, cause not only was it physical but his mental one.

You see my gifts had expanded, now not only had I flipped both my parents gifts but I could also do what they did on a much smaller scale. I had learned to shield my mind from others like mom, and like dad I could hear others, unlike dad I had to be touching the person and I could only hear what they wanted to share.

Right now Jake was so floored by what I was showing him he was practically shouting what was going on in his head at me. So I slowed down just a little and showed him our first date. I showed him how I loved him how he made me feel safe, I showed him how he was and always would be mine. Then I decided to show him my favorite nights with him.

The first time I got to lay my hands and head on his bare chest.

Then the first time he took off my shirt, him watching my eyes the whole time for my reaction, making sure I was alright, I knew he loved me and I wanted it. I lingered on that night for a long time letting him feel what he had done to me with those big perfect hands of his.

Last I let him live my first orgasm. I needed to relive it as much as he needed to. How it felt to be half naked in his arms with my legs wrapped around his strong back. I could barely feel what this was doing to him and then I moved wrong, or really really right I should say, when his full erection pushed into my own growing wetness. I was gone, and I couldn't help moving against him again. He was too impressive even through all of our cloths to hold back, and when he gave in and started pulling me to him I was so far past gone all I could do was moan.

Thinking about that first orgasm, brought me back to the present and had me think about my big win last night and all the orgasm I had had. Which I decided meant morning sex had better be on the menu. "I know you're awake over there" he said tugging at my hair "Yes, I am!" I replied with a sexy smile. "Oh, goodness..." He gulped "I'm in so much trouble, that smile could kill a man." "NO silly, I don't want to kill you," I said sweetly running a finger over the rim of his boxers "I just have plans for you this morning." "Yes ma'am..." was all he got out before his mouth was otherwise occupied.

**-Fin- The End- Goodbye For Now-**


	2. Leah's heart

****AN: I'm sorry this took so much longer then I said it would, but with finals for my MPA class and the fact that it has grown into this monster that I can't stop writing about, I just got behind. Also I'm not sure if I like all the different POVs in this one, so let me know what you think. And special thanks to gracefish21 and Laziesttiger for there reviews, you both get big hugs, and to skittletime for adding this to your tracked stories, it kinda made my day so you get hugs to! :) This is part one of Leah's story, more to come soon. Reviews are great! Thanks for reading! Love me.****

****p.s.****

****I may be in the market for a beta, so if you are one or know of one who might be interested in helping me with this story please let me know.****

**********Note none of these charters are mine they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **********

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

"They are finally gone" I said to the empty room, just happy the wedding was over. Don't get me wrong I love Jake, and was beyond happy for him, even if he is a pain, hes my Alpha, my Brother, and more importantly he was my Friend.

We'd started a friendship that autumn he freed me from Sam, and even though things with Sam and Emily have gotten better over the years, I will never forget it. But love him or not, Alice was a _nightmare_ the week before the wedding and I was ready to get it over with, for things to be normal again.

We had weddings coming out of our ears lately, way to many for me to find them exciting anymore. First Rose and Em had to get married _again_, then Alice and Jasper, then Charlie and my mom decided to surprise everyone but Al when they announced they were getting married last spring, now Jake and Nes and in less than 6 months Kate and Garrett. I mean come on how much happy lovey crap did they except a single girl to take.

I needed a break from all of it. So I decided to take some time away. I thought that spending two weeks with the girls in Vegas would be fun, no pack patrols, no vamps to track, no lovey dovey crap, just me, Alice, Bella, and Rose in the city having fun.

Don't you just hate it when thing don't go the way planned...

We took a late flight, can't risk the sun gotta avoid all that sparking , I mean come on evil creatures of the dead and they _freaking sparkle, _and got to the hotel around 11pm

So it was almost 1am before we all looked good enough for Al to let us leave the hotel, I mean come on who was she trying to impress everyone had husbands but me. When I pointed this out Rose piped up with

"Just because they can't have us doesn't mean they shouldn't want to." as she walked around in the shortest red dress and highest black heels I had veer seen!

So there we were just starting to have fun; dancing, laughing, no men, no mushy crap, just some plain fun, when it happened...

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Leah's face when she knocked into the guy caring the drinks was priceless. She was tipsy and since she was the only one who could get that way we let her have her fun. It's not like we would let her run away and get married, we could keep her safe for one drunken night... right? Well almost.

What does one do when a friend Imprints with a random guy who's name she doesn't even know yet?

How do you handle that situation?

Well we were quickly finding that out cause that is exactly what was happening. It was rather romantic as she spun around in her little drunken circle, she just happen to bump him and when he turned to look at her, the look she gave him was unquestionable. She looked at this boy the way Jake looked at Nes or Sarah at Henry, like someone blind seeing the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

How had this happened, now of all times? On my no mush girls trip? Well like it or not it was happening and as strange as it was, it was still amazing.

I had seen this in all of the boy's heads, what it was like to imprint, to be tied to someone without a choice. I had always said that it wasn't the feature for me, not something I wanted. I hadn't wanted to give up another part of myself to the wolf. That creature made most of my life choices, but I didn't want it to make this one.

Well not til five seconds ago because looking at this amazing face, how could I have ever wanted anything else?

This man was prefect in every way, and he was so different from anyone I had ever seen before. He didn't look like any of the men I had grown up around. He was tall with a golden tan, bright green eyes, and sandy blonde hair, and the way he looked as he was walking away... WAIT...WHAT?.. _leaving_? The word didn't even make since.

How could he be leaving? How did he not get what had just happened? And just as I started to panic Alice was there.

"Just wait we'll find him, he went this way. Belle did you see where... Oh yes there at the bar, of course." Alice was steering me around this room like it was completely devoid of people, and as a first I was thankful for her overbearing and pushy personality.

I couldn't think, couldn't make my mind work, I knew what was happening but something was off, this imprint felt different not as strong as they did for the boys or even Sarah... how could that be? This stupid wolf thing was taking away another part of me and it wasn't even going to be full force? What the hell?

As I made it to the bar I decided it didn't matter, it was an imprint after all, I knew what was happening, how to act, it was all there, in my blood the magic that was part of me.

As I said hello I was glad, for the first time, that Alice made me put on this ridicules get-up. Well I guess compared to what she had the others in I was dressed simply. A white pleated T-back dress that hit about five inches about my knee, made my boobs look fantastic, and in the dark light made my skin glow. The shoes were simple just black sandals with enough of a heel to show off my legs. Just a touch of make up, and my hair done in this cute braid that looked somewhere between what my mom had always done when I was younger and something out of a fashion magazine.

He was standing there staring at me like I had grown an extra head, and at that point I realized that after the word hello I hadn't said anything in almost a minute... someone just kill me...

"Hi...umm...I'm Leah." He was still kinda looking at me like I had lost it, but smiled and told me his name, Noah. This was so hard, the boys hard known all of the girls they had imprinted with and Sarah was young and so telling Henry she liked him was simpler, so what was one to do when they needed to tell a stranger that he was her soul mate...

"I didn't mean to bump into you back there, I'm sorry. Did I spill anything on you?" I said

"No, and I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." he replied

"It's ok no big deal"

"Well I'm glad I didn't get anything on your dress at least."

"Me too, my friend would so have made me go change. She gets a little anal about clothes, and it takes less time if you just give in." I said with a chuckle

He smiled and that was it. We spent about an hour just sitting there talking about nothing and everything it was so strange. I found myself telling him thing no one else knew, thing I hadn't even told Sam. We made plans to meet up at 4am after his shift for coffee, and as the girls pulled me away I felt like this I might be ok after all, but there was still that strangeness of the imprint lingering in the back of my mind...

At 3am we went back to the room to get me ready for my non-date. "I am so glad I packed extra clothes, I mean who would have known that you would imprint 2 seconds after we got here. You just better be glad that I picked out some casual dresses you can were to coffee." Alice said this in a rush as she raced around the room looking in bags and suit cases.

"No." Alice looked at me like she was going to argue. "Al, I don't want to over dress, I don't know what he's wearing. Besides it's coffee and it's at 4 in the morning no less, can't I wear jeans and a nice top?"

I should have known that wouldn't work, she looked at the ceiling for a grand total of .2 seconds and then grinned "He's wearing slacks and a button down, your going to a nice hip coffee bar, somewhere off the strip, a dress is appropriate attire." She stuck her tongue at me before turning back to what she was doing.

Alice's idea of "appropriate" attire consisted of a very short black cinched tube dress that hit somewhere around my upper thighs, paired with metallic wedges. Ok so I only knew what I was wearing cause Alice kept shouting at Rose for her opinion. I guess Bella and I were in the same boat because Alice clearly thought our opinions didn't count.

At 3:40am I left the room and went to meet Noah in the lobby, and he was dressed just as Al had said, dark slacks, and a light blue button down with his sleeves rolled up, he looked very good, and again I was glad Alice made me where the dress.

"Don't you look beautiful." he said as he walked up and gave me a hug as I stood there happily caught off guard. "Thanks." I said with a blush. "So where are we going?"

"This little place called Boba. It has really good coffee and opens at 3am so we can have breakfast too, if you want that is." he looked concerned that I might change my mind.

"That sounds perfect, my friends ate earlier and it didn't sound good so I passed." He didn't need to know that they had mountain lion on the way here, well not yet he didn't...

"Good this place has great food and amazing coffee" He smiled the whole way there.

Noah and I spent every day together for the next week and a half. The girls and I were leaving tomorrow and I still hadn't told Noah my secret, but I was going to tonight.I had to tell him before I left. If I left? I had to decided what I was going to do. Alice was no hope to how he would react, since his reaction was based my decision he was a blank spot, but Alice kept looking and she had some strange images of him with some man, asking for more time. None of us new what that was about, and I was unconcerned with it for the time being. The imprint still felt off, I had to tell him my secret, I needed to make up my mind on what I was going to do next, and I only had 48 hours to do all of it...

Noah and I had plans to meet up at 2am when his shift was over, and I decided I wanted to sleep for a bit. I had hoped that sleep would help me feel better about my decision to stay in Vegas, this was the man I had been waiting for, and after I told him about my secret, I was going to offer to stay, to get to know him better.

And as I drifted off Noah was there in my dreams sitting at a table with a women, a women I knew, a women with the face of a child... Jane. He was begging her for more time, saying he changed his mind that he didn't want this anymore, but she wouldn't listen "the choice has been made and you will find a real mate when you assumed your new life. Your life as a vampire." she said in her overly sweet voice. Noah started to cry and as Jane started to laugh at him I woke up surprised that I was in a similar state, crying and shaking as hard as he had been. He was just so scared that I felt the same at first, then I was pissed, he was _mine_, and she of all beings was _not_ going to have him!

I ran across the room for the phone Alice had left me. It didn't even ring a full time before she picked up

"Leah whats up? I thought you were taking a nap?"

"Alice," was all I could get out

She could hear the pain and fear in my voice and I could hear her running to me, demanding to know what had happen, she made it to the room in a matter of seconds. As she rushed through the door with Bella and Rose on her heals she saw my face.

"Leah, whats happen, is everyone ok? Is it Jake? Nes? Seth?"

Alice always asked about her wolf family first, because she couldn't see them, they were the one she worried about.

"Leah, tell me what happen!" She demanded. It took only one word to have everyones attention.

"Jane."

But I needed to tell her the rest, to explain to them what was happening

"Jane has him Al, she has him right now. She's going to turn him."

"WHAT?" This came from Bella "What do you mean Jane has him...Noah? Why?"

"I don't know why! I just know she does." I shouted overwhelmed by fear

"Bella, we knew they were recruiting in the US, they have been for a while, we just weren't paying attention to where." Alice said

"Yes Al, but why Noah? Why now? This can't be a chance thing. Jane must know that he was going to be one of our family or she wouldn't have picked him." Bella hated Jane, the look on her face said all that needed to be said she thought we were being set up.

"No Bella, I haven't told you all yet, but he wasn't going to be part of our family." They looked shocked, well not Alice she looked annoyed.

"I decided to stay here, we all new that the day would come when I would walk away, the day I met Noah was that day. I have my transformations under control, so to stop would be easier, I mean I haven't gone wolf in almost 6 months, I'm even back on a normal cycle again, periods and aging. I was going to tell you all when you came back. But then Noah and Jane were in my dream..."

"Dream?" asked Rose

"Yeah, I had just fallen asleep when I saw him begging someone for more time, trying to tell them he'd changed his mind. The women laughed at him, and told him the decision had been made. She told him he would find someone knew, when he got settled into his new life."

As I finished the sentence something happen and I fell to the floor in pain. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Whats happening?" I sobbed

"Leah, focus! It's not you, not your pain. Jane is torturing Noah! You have to pull yourself back from it, we can't help him without you!" Alice was shouting and shaking me, but all I could feel was the pain. Panting I looked up to see Bella's face I was in her lap and she was holding me whispering thing that made no since. Things about our parents, Jake, silly things about Seth anything to pull me back, and as I finally pushed some of that pain away she could see me coming too.

"Are you back with me now?" She asked worried

"Yes, wheres Al?"

"She is trying to see Jane, to find Noah."

That was all it took for me to push the pain away completely, and pull myself together again. Noah was what was important now, I had to make myself think for him, to save him.

"He was at a club I think...somewhere with a privet room maybe..." Alice walked back in then and the look on her face was bad, very bad.

"Shes turning him tonight, it was planned long before we got here, they met him months ago. The new girl, Izzy, she can do something similar to Eleazar. They sensed that Noah has a dormant gift, something they want. He has been meeting with a human man up to this point, that's who I kept seeing him with. I'm still not sure what his gift is, but we need to get to him very soon, or we'll be to late to stop Jane."

"Where are we going?" I asked standing up with Bella's help.

"Your not going anywhere" Alice snapped, you are still to weak from Noah's pain, and if you transform then you will have to start your process all over again. You can't have a normal life with Noah if you have to learn control from scratch"

"I can't have a life with him if he's working with Jane either!" I shouted. "Alice I love you all and you are some of my best friends but what if it was Jasper? Or Em? Bella you already went up against her for Edward. So you all tell me what you wouldn't give up to save them, or to at least be part of saving them, cause I know I can't do it alone."

"Leah you don't understand I can't see if you're there, the holes will be almost impossible to get around." Alice was pleading now.

"I know, and I'm sorry to put you all at risk, but I can't sit here."

"Alice, she goes." Bella was the last person in the room I thought would stand up for me on this front, but she did and Alice listened.

"Fine. Leah stay as far from me as possible, so I can try to see past you."

We rushed around for the next hour calling the guys and Carlisle. Trying to come up with a plan to get Noah back without putting ourselves back in the bad graces of the Volturi, because that was a fight we didn't want to face again. Luckily Alice saw something that seems to help, Jane wasn't here on Volturi orders, she was freelancing. Just her, Felix, Demetri, and Izzy. Four on four were ok odds, since Jane wouldn't be able to mind stab anyone with Bella shielding us. We were as ready as we could be.

It took us 20 minuets to get to the Blue Nile Dance Club, the club was closed but the building look like someone kept it in working order, like someone was, I don't know, using it to recruit potential vampires, and turn people into monsters.

I couldn't think of what would happen if I was to late, I just found him could I loss him already?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

There wasn't much of a fight, Jane wanted Noah but not at the expense of losing Izzy, Felix or Demetri, she may have been freelancing but picking a fight she was sure everyone would not walk away from was something that would have went very over poorly with Aro. But we didn't walk out of there whole either. Izzy had sensed us, and they were ready, Jane didn't want to give up Noah, but he was dispensable, unique but not one of a kind. So instead of turning him she settled for throwing him through a wall, knowing that if one of us tried to save him we would likely kill him in the process. It took everything we had in us to convince Leah not to attack Jane. If we started this then they would fight and everyone else at home would be in danger too. Jane left with a smile at the look on Leah's face. Someday very soon she and I would have to have a chat about the way she treated people, and no matter what she thought I knew I was stronger.

In the time it took for them to leave, Noah had lost so much blood. It was very hard to stand in a room with this much blood, I had never had it so close before, well never not in a human. When they had a face, a body I could over come it, see past the smell, they were people not food. But all over the floor it was hard for all of us.

"Rose, get Bella out of here, NOW!" Alice shouted

Just like that I was hit with a truck, in the form of a 5'7 blonde pushing me out of the room. I didn't think it was that bad but, also didn't want to chance eating Noah, Leah would kill me for real, so I let Rose push me outside. Away from all the blood I could think again.

"I'm sorry, thanks for helping me not eat Leah's boyfriend." Rose laughed without much humor

"Well aside from your perfect record, I don't think it would have mattered, he lost to much blood and Jane broke his neck, I don't think he will survive." Rose looked sad, something that almost never happened.

Leah had become her friend too after a long while, they bonded over picking on Jake. And no matter what, Rose was loyal. So seeing that Leah would lose Noah, because of Jane was as hard on her as it was on us. All we could do was wait outside of this stupid club and hope that Alice could do enough to get Noah to a hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

This is why humans were not part of our world, they were just to breakable, and when Jane tossed Noah into that wall I heard his neck break and knew that no matter what I did I couldn't save him. He was bleeding everywhere and luckily I saw Bella's weakness before it even hit her. After she was gone, I got to work doing everything I could to save him even though it was useless. I had his bleeding under control, but he wasn't moving, she had snapped his spine, he was paralyzed.

"Leah" I touched her arm, there was no more I could do.

"No Alice, please don't say it, please we have to save him. Please!"

"Leah, I have his bleeding under control, but he lost to much blood, and Jane broke his neck, even if I had extra blood to give him, he would never be able to move again. We can try to get him to a hospital, but I don't think they could do anymore then I can at this point. Leah, I'm so sorry."

"No, I can't lose him! Alice I just found him, this can't happen again! First Sam now Noah, why do they keep being taken away?" Leah was sobbing in my arms when Rose and Bella came back in.

"Alice, whats going on?" Bella was on the floor now staring at Noah's body, next to us. "Is he...gone?"

I could see her trying to hear a heartbeat, and it was there but very faint.

"Almost" I said.

"Is there anything we can do? A hospital? Carlisle? Anything?"

"Nothing short of venom would do him any good, he is paralyzed from the neck down and lost even more blood then you did. He'll gone in a matter of minuets."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Leah stood up so fast and faced us with a look I have never seen on her face before, like she was going to fight the whole world to bring him back if need be.

"No! Alice Cullen, you are going to save him!"

"Leah there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry, but his body can't handle being moved, not that we have the time to move him anyway. Leah he's almost gone I can't do anything to fix this."

But I could see what Leah was going to say next. It is what I would have said. What Rose did say. Leah looked right into Alice's eyes

"Turn him."

"What?" Alice was floored she had never expected this, Leah had vampire friends but still wasn't very fond of them in general.

But this was her only option, Alice could not save him but was right, venom could.

"Alice we don't have time to fight, can you save him with venom?"

"Yes, venom would save him but at what cost? Leah he will be a vampire, we don't know if your imprint will even survive that?"

"It doesn't matter. Please Alice I can't lose him..."

We were all watching Alice, she was the only one strong enough to do this, and even that was questionable, and all the while his heart beat was growing fainter by the second.

"Ok, I'll try Leah but I can't promise anything..."

"I know, thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I can't believe this was happening... Alice turning Leah's boyfriend in some dirty old club, it was right out of a bad B movie. And the same time I could understand, I had Em turned because I couldn't lose him. Although I'm not sure I would have turned him into my mortal enemy if that was the only option.

Alice was shouting direction at all of us, Leah and I were helping her, and Bella was going to call Carlisle. The strange part is all the fear Alice had put into doing this was an overreaction. She did it like it was nothing more than kissing him. One bite to each wrist and his neck, and she stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving me there with Leah and Noah. About ten seconds later all hell broke lose again as Leah started screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

I had felt the pain of Jane torturing Noah, the pain as she tossed him into a wall, but all of that times a million wasn't as bad as the pain he was in right now. The venom took only seconds to get in his blood and he felt like he was on fire, being burned alive could not hurt as bad as this, and since we were imprinted I was living this pain with him.

I'm not sure what happen next, because all I remember is Alice telling me how sorry she was, telling me to pull back from the pain, to leave his mind and come back to my own. But it was useless, the pain was all consuming, to intense to break away from and after only a few hours I was sure I was going to die, that we were going to die. Then everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

"Carlisle, what happen?" Nes and I had gotten an emergency 911 call to come home, and we arrived only a few hours after the girls did.

"Jacob. Calm down, your shaking and I would not like for you to turn in the middle of Leah's room."

I took a deep breath "Ok Doc, what happen?"

"Leah imprinted while in LasVegas. While I don't have the whole story yet, as she was in so much pain when I got there, the only thing I have had time to do, is to try and keep her sedated. From what I do know something happen to the young man, and the only way to save him, was to turn him. Leah requested that Alice do this and as the venom hit his blood stream, the pain he was in translated through the bound they had formed, and she became incapacitated by it. Jacob, I'm having difficulties keeping her sedated, and I worry that the pain could cause permanent brain injury."

Carlisle told me all of this without really giving me his attention, he was searching through cabinets, pulling out what looked like an entire pharmacy and more charts then I had even seen outside a hospital. When he turned back to me I gave him a questioning glance before walking over to Leah's side.

"The charts are yours from the fight with the newborns, we kept track of the amount of morphine you needed and I'm hoping that Leah will be similar. The medicine is for both Leah and Noah to see if I can do anything to help."

"Doc, how did this happen?"

"As I said the pain through the bond was to much for her body and mind to take, Jacob."

"Yes, but how? It was over a year before any of the rest of us could feel the pain of our imprinted. How did the bond get that strong over 10 days? It just doesn't make sense."

"I'm not sure but I think it may be time to sit down with the girls and find out what happened." He finished and we both turned and went to the dining room where the girls where waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>

It was very hard to see Leah in such pain. I considered her part of my family and it was still strange to have family that could be hurt so easily.

The wolfs were so sturdy compared to humans, but still so less sturdy then vampires. And seeing Leah like this, was like seeing any of my other children hurting. I was suppose to protect them from pain, to be able to stop it, and with this I could do nothing.

At least with Bella and the others there were thing I could try to do to help, but with Leah she wasn't feeling the pain of her own body, she was feeling pain for someone else. All we could do was wait and hope that when Noah came out of this Leah would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

It was a very long three days, and no matter what we did Leah didn't get any better. Watching it was hard for all of us but for Alice it was the worst. Like Edward watching me, Alice believed she did this and until Leah came out of it there really was nothing to be done.

We were expecting Noah to wake soon and hoped that Leah would also come too when he did. And as Noah's heart stopped, Leah started screaming aging. This time it was something different, a scream that sounded even more painful then when Noah was turning, pain so bad that we could hear her phase as her body tried to deal with it...

We put her there because we didn't know what would happen, so Jake and the pack were there and we were here. As I listened Edward pulled me close, "The imprint is breaking. She is feeling her heart literally break apart." "What? After all of this she is losing the imprint anyway? Poor Leah this is so unfair."

Just as Edward finished, Noah moved.


	3. New Life

AN:****Note none of the original charters are mine they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **** Thanks to everyone who reads it means a lot that you find it worth your time. Special thanks to Tapdansinpenguin, Jellybean180, Panajoia, Alpstarling, for adding this to your tracked stories, it kinda make my day when people do so, hugs for you all! :) This is part two of Leah's story, more of it from Noah. Jake and Ness coming soon! Reviews are great! Thanks for reading! Hearts!

Sleepless2

**P.S. I'm starting to write future chapters, is there anyone you really want to read about? If so let me know and I'll do my best to give you their story. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Noah<span>**

I had been aware for a while, and I could hear several people talking about Leah. What I didn't understand is why she was still near by, I mean surely she didn't want to be a vampire!Why would Jane want her? What could she give them? After a long time of worrying about Leah, and to be honest I didn't really know why I was so worried I barely knew her, I could feel more of me.

After I got my senses back I was glad that I had something to think about while my own person bonfire raged. The fire in my body was almost gone, but the more of me I got back the more I was scared that Leah would be hurt by all this. What if they hurt her to get to me?

Just as I decided to move someone spoke

"Noah we know you must be confused, but if you could just give us a second to explain it will make since, at least to some extent." this came from a man I didn't know.

As I opened my eyes I realized this room was full of people, well not _people_, but vampires.

"You have nothing to fear my young friend, we are only here to try and help you and Leah. My name is Carlisle and these are my sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, my wife Esme and I believe you already know my daughters Rose, Alice, and Bella."

There were a million thing running through my head and somehow the son, Edward, was repeating some of my questions to the room...

_Leah's friends, how had they changed so quickly?_

_Why would Jane want all of them?_

_How did he know what I was thinking?..._

"I'm a mind reader Noah, that's my gift." Edwards answered.

Then Leah's friend Alice spoke "Noah there is something you should know, something Leah was planning on telling you the night Jane got to you. We are all vampires, well not Leah who isn't a vampire but isn't human either, although that's her story to tell you. For now all you need to know is that you are both safe, and that Leah will be ok soon.

" Ok? Is something wrong with her? Did Jane do something to her?" I was worried about her and it was hard to remember why, but I knew I had to keep her safe, that she's important.

"Noah, are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked not answering my questions, and the strange thing is I was but mostly I was worried about Leah.

"He is thirsty but he's more worried about Leah." Edward said answering for me

He looked at his brother and answered an unspoken thought "I know Jasper. It's seemed so strange when it happened with Bella, and Noah is showing a similar stance."

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett asked

"We were musing over Noah's lack of thirst. He like Bella is very controlled for a newborn."

"Is that his gift?" Esme asked "Is that why Jane wanted him?"

"No his gifts are strange, Izzy didn't even know what to call him other than shield. The name is fitting, he can do something I've never heard of before. He protects himself from being discovered. He can manipulate both the mental and physical to make someone see what he wants them too. Jane wanted him because he can make someone believe hes human."

"What do you mean _make_?" Bella asked

"I mean he can literally, reach into someones mind and plant an image or thought there. Kind of like Zafrina can make you see whatever she wants you to see, Noah can change the way someone sees him. Jane was hoping that the power would expand into something like compulsion, where he could make a human do what he willed them to do, not just to see something different. Even as his ability stands he would have been a great use to them, he can change enough that humans wouldn't notices that he was different unless they were paying close attention, and in that case he could make them think they were seeing something else. Noah can be seen out in public in the sun light, and for the Voltri having a person in the inner circle that can interact with humans that way is appealing."

"If you are done talking about me, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on with Leah?" I was annoyed that they were chatting about such unless things when I had no idea what had happened to her. I felt a wave a calm wash over me, which was strange cause I was anything but clam.

"It's ok Jasper he's fine. He just needs to know that Leah will be alright. Noah Leah is fine, she was hurt by your transformation, but is much better now that its over. However she is leaving as we speak, so you will have to wait to see her until later I'm afraid."

"Why is she leaving? Is she mad about all of this? I tried not go through with it but Jane must have bitten me anyways."

"No. Actually Jane tossed you into a wall and broke your neck. Leah asked me to change you to save your life, and I did so. I'm sorry that it came to that but there really wasn't anything else we could do." Alice looked like she would be crying if she could, I knew that she didn't want to force me into this, but that she couldn't let me die either.

"No thank you for saving me. I want to spend more time with Leah so backing out was the only option, if I can have both then all the better." I was happy that I could have the life that I had been made for and Leah.

"Noah, there is something you should know. We do not feed from humans the way most of our kind does, we drink from animals instead. We do not wish to push our views onto you, but if you plan on staying then we have to ask that you respect our space, and that you do not feed in the area." Carlisle spoke like this was bad news for me.

"Really? I don't have to eat anyone?" I sighed. They seemed stunned. "Don't misunderstand I knew, the man I spoke with told me that eating people would be involved, but I always planned and trying to find a way around it. So I just figured that I would eat only when necessary until I could come up with a better way." Not having to worry about killing someone was a burden lifted off my mind.

"Well in that case, the boy's will take you hunting. It will make the burn less and maybe when you return Leah will be back." Carlisle sounded relieved that he didn't have to worry about my eating habits

"Thank you." was all I could think to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice <strong>

"Leah, I know your hurting and that this pretty much sucks but _please_ talk to me."

"Alice, just go away. I'm not mad, but I can't talk right now. Don't you understand, would you want to talk if Jasper had just died? Would you want company telling you he was really alright, but that you could never be with him again?"

"But Leah, you can be with him. He has been asking for you since he woke up. He is still here, why would you let him go?"

"Because know matter what the imprint is gone. My soul mate is dead, yes the boy that ran into me is still there but not the part of him that was connected to me. How can I speak to him, look at him when I know that what was there will never again be?"

"Leah, you had me change him so you wouldn't lose him, if you never see him again then we should have let him die in Vegas." She growled at my words, I knew she still cared about him and the thought of letting him die was still to much. But if she didn't face him, then it would be the same as if she let him die, and she needed to deal with what had happened. After another hour of talking to her door and getting know where, I left.

"Jake you have to talk to her" I wined

"What do you want me to say Al? I can't make her see Noah, well I could but I won't."

"I'm not asking you to _command_ her, Jacob! I'm asking that as her Alpha and friend you explain that she needs to face this."

"Alice you already did that, she doesn't care. She thinks seeing Noah will make it all the more painful, and I'm not sure shes wrong."

"Yes it may be painful, but she created him, or made the choice that created him, she has to deal with that, he needs to face her."

"Al, I know your right, so does she, but it doesn't change the fact she can't do it yet."

"Just try to talk to her Jacob, please? Just try."

"Ok, I'll do my best, but no promises, k."

"Thanks Jake, your best is all I ever ask for." I gave him a quick hug before running home

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

Jacob had just left and I knew he was right, that Alice was right. I knew I needed to see Noah but how? How could I tell this man that five days ago I loved him, that he had been my soul mate and now he was a bloodsucker and that I could never feel that way about again.

He kept asking about me, I saw it in Jake's mind, he would ask both Jake and Nes daily if I was ok, why I was so upset with him.

But the truth was that I wasn't upset, I was scared. What would happen if he wanted to eat people, what if he decided to go to Jane or some other coven after all, I didn't know if I could lose him again, let alone kill him if I needed to.

* * *

><p>Everyday sine Jake had talked to me four days ago I tried to work up the courage to go see Noah, and I got a little closer to the house, and everyday I would chicken out and run home.<p>

Then today 8 days after Noah turned, I was about as close to the house as I could get and about to run away again when I heard someone running dead at me through the forest, but it wasn't a sound that I recognized. I had everyones sounds down, I knew who a person was a good 300 ft off by the way they sounded in the woods, but this sound was different, this was Noah running straight for me, it had to be. I admit I kind of panic. I wasn't ready for this yet, I couldn't face him, and as much as I wanted to run away I couldn't move either and then he was there looking at me like I was some kind ghost.

"Leah?" He asked quietly like he might scare me away

But I couldn't say anything, all I could do was stair. How?

"Leah?"He asked again "Are you ok? If your still upset with me I'll go, I didn't mean to creep up on you. I was just out with Sarah an Henry and Jake an Nes and decide that I was over being the fifth wheel so I came back."

When he was finished I still had nothing to say, but I had to say something he was expecting something, anything, even a _"go to hell"_ was better then just standing here so I said the first thing to come to my mind

"You don't glitter?" _"you don't glitter"_ what the hell was wrong with me? I hadn't seen him in over a week and the only thing I could think to talk about was about his lack of reflective skin... someone kill me...

"Oh, yeah. It's part of my gifts, blending in and all..."

"Oh." was all I could say, this was some crazy stuff and I couldn't make my mind woke around it. Noah was talking again but I couldn't really make out what he was saying but then he was walking away slowly.

"Wait!" I said

"Leah it's ok I know this has to be hard for you, Jake explained most of it to me your a wolf and I'm a vampire, so I get it, you don't want to see me anymore, and I promise to do my best to stay away from you."

"Noah..."

"Bye Leah." He turned to walk away

I ran to him, grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as I could, wrapping him tightly in my arms, with legs around his waist. "Ignore what Jake said, he was wrong. I would have come sooner if I would have known, I'm so sorry I have been suck a chicken, I'm sorry I didn't come see you." I said this all while trying to kiss every inch of skin I could get to.

"Leah your not making any since, what are you talking about?"

"The imprint," _kiss,_ "silly," _kiss, "_I though it was lost," _kiss_, "but I was" _kiss_ "wrong." "It must have felt off the first time because you were the right person but not the right version. I mean it would explain a lot."

"What are you talking about?

"The imprint it felt off, I mean it was still there so I was still your soul mate but it..." I started but then he interrupted me "Soul mate? Leah what the hell are you talking about?"

"The imprint, you know the thing that drew me to you... the reason I talked to you in Vegas."

"I thought you talked to me in Vegas cause I bumped into you, because you liked me. And what the hell is an imprint?"

"I thought you said Jake explained?" Carp! Had I really just said all of that? I can't believe I told him like that...Crap, Crap, Crap. Well now would be a great time to do damage control

"Jake explained that not being able to be with me anymore was very painful for you and that you needed your space to deal with that. He also said that a real vampires and wolf relationship wouldn't work that we were to different now, but he didn't say anything about an imprint."

"An imprint is what happens when a wolf finds their soul mate. We know the moment we see that person after we change, that is what happened with Jake and Nes, Sarah and Henry, and most of the others for that matter they imprinted when they saw their mates. When you bumped into me in Vegas I imprinted with you."

"So you only talked to me because of an imprint, not because you liked me or even found me attractive?" He didn't sound happy about this, at all.

"Noah, it's not a bad thing. There is one person made for every wolf, and when we meet that person we know. I knew from the moment I saw you that we were perfect for each other."

"And now? Now that I'm a vampire, what do we do now that the imprint is gone? Do we go to being friends? Enemies? Tell me Leah cause I don't know how to compete with destiny when it's not there anymore!"

"That's the thing, Noah, it's not gone at least not anymore. It came back five minuets ago when I saw you again. When I looked at you again it came back even stronger then it had been, I don't know how or why but it did." I didn't give him a chance to talk I had missed him to much to let him try and work it out now, we could do all of that together later, right now I just wanted to kiss him until the past 8 days vanished from my mind.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks and thing were going fine. Noah and, I after a day of making out in the forest like kids, returned hand in hand to a house full of surprised faces. Jakes was the best, none of the others really cared, I'm mean they wanted me to be happy so getting Noah back was great to them. Even Jake was happy that I was happy, but to him and the others it was wrong. They didn't understand how the imprint could possibly be back. If imprinting built better wolves, to take out vampires then why would someone imprint with a vampire. For me I didn't care they liked Noah, so even though they didn't understand it that was ok, hell I didn't even understand it, but life was normal for now at least.<p> 


	4. Missing Something

AN:****Note none of the original charters are mine they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **** Thanks to everyone who reads it means a lot that you find it worth your time. Special thanks to reginakttykt, and RoyalLady9099 for adding this to your tracked stories and to keke wonder, for her review it kinda makes my day when people do these things so hugs for you all! :) This is all Jacob! Please Review! Thanks for reading! Hearts! Sorry it's so short.

Sleepless2

**P.S. I'm starting to write future chapters ,so is there anyone you really want to read about? If so let me know and I'll do my best to give you their story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

Life had been simple these last few weeks. Leah had settled into a somewhat normal life with Noah, the vamps were good, Sam's pack was good, and Quil was covering for me while; Leah was working on stuff with Noah and while Ness and I finished our honeymoon. Which we will get to start again as soon as I get my ass home from the the Res. Working out the details with Sam had taken forever and he was extra pissy that Leah had not only found someone new but had shacked up with a vampire, I thought his head was gonna explode when she told him...

* * *

><p><em>We walked in to the space used for indoor counsel meetings like always, me leading the way and Leah at my right. It always bothered Sam to see her there as my second, when for so long he had imagined her at his side, but it was her spot no matter what form we were in, she had earned it.<em>

_"Leah, Jacob, I didn't expect to see you today whats up?" Sam was trying to be civil but wasn't overly excited about an unplanned visit._

_"There is something I need to speak with you about." Leah was just as unexcited about seeing Sam as he was at seeing us, unplanned normally meant bad._

_"Is something wrong?Seth?" Sam looked worried_

_"No everyone is fine... it's just... I've... found someone..."_

_"What do you mean...? Oh. Like a boyfriend?"_

_"No, well yes he is my boyfriend, but I meant I imprinted with someone."_

_"Oh. Well do I know him? Is he from here?"_

_"No. We met in Vegas, when I was on vacation, last month."_

_"Why are you just now telling me?"_

_"Well it isn't really any of your concern! Or at least it wasn't before now..."_

_"What do you mean not my concern? And if it wasn't my concern before, why now?"_

_"Because we promised to inform you of any new vampires in the area..." she said this while looking down at her feet, as much as she loved Noah she was still kinda of worried about the way people who knew would look at her._

_"...WHAT?" He was beyond mad, Sam was shaking all over, something I had never seen him do before. "YOU IMPRINTED WITH A LEECH? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" In my opinion that had been the wrong thing to say cause as soon as the words left his mouth Leah looked like she might hit him_

_"TO US? What US? There is NO US! You imprinted with someone else and now so have I, I had no more choice about Noah then you did about Emily!"_

_"I'm so disappointed in you, you should have know better!"Leah looked like he'd slapped her_

_"Sam, man come on she couldn't help it. You're overreacting." I told him_

_"OVERRACTING! This is your fault! You stated this whole mess, Imprinting with Renesmee, you Jacob Black are responsible for this abomination!" Sam never lost his cool, but he was so close to phasing_

_"ENOUGHT!" I put the double edge of the Alpha into my voice "You will NOT belittle Leah for a choice that was not hers to make, and if you say ONE more thing about Ness I'm likely to kick your ass! Do you understand? This conversation is over!" Sam was an Alpha too, so it was hard to control him in wolf from and even harder in human form and I really hated pulling the "I'm the real Alpha card" but he was wrong and needed to be stopped before he said anymore, and Leah bit his head off._

_"How dare you! You have no right to do that to me!"_

_"You're right and if you were acting with any sense then I would have no reason to. We did what we came here to do, and now we're leaving."_

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Nes was waiting for me when I pulled up to the house<p>

"Sorry babe, Sam didn't really want to play nice today."

"Is he still upset about Leah and Noah?" she asked as she gave me a hug

"Yes, but he will get over it. He has no right to be upset." I said wrapping her in my arms

"Yes but it doesn't always matter what someone has the right to do, what matters is how they feel. He loves her, and even though he doesn't have the right to be upset, that doesn't change the fact that he is." she was so smart

"Ness, you weren't there. He yelled at her and made her feel so bad about something she can't change. Remember how long it took them to get used to the idea of us, well times that anger by a thousand and thats how mad he is at Leah."

"He will get over it. Leah isn't going to let Noah go so Sam will deal."

"I hope you're right." I said finally letting her go

"Silly Jacob don't you know I'm always right." She gave me a kiss and smiled as she walked off to the car. Damn that women had me wrapped around her little finger, and the way her hips swayed in the little blue dress she had on didn't hurt the matter any.

We decided to stay close to home, going to a little B&B about seven hours away in Sisters, OR. We arrived just before sundown and I was in awe, and for me to be speechless is saying something, but it was just so perfect for us. I couldn't have designed a better place for us if I tried, the Falls cabin was everything I wanted and I knew Ness had to love this place just as much as me...

"Jake. This is the most beautiful place I have ever been. It is so perfect." She was standing next to the window that over looked the lake watching the sun set.

"I was just thinking how right this place was for us, don't get me wrong the island was awesome, but this place is just so..."

"Us?"

"Yea. I'm glad we took the rest of our trip."

"Me too." she sighed as I wrapped her in my arms

We spent the next few days in the most peaceful state we have had since I met Ness. We had just finished our morning _round_ and she was taking a shower and I was drinking a cup of coffee on the porch, when the phone rang it was the emergency line, what could possibly be wrong now?

"Jake?" Alice asked as soon as I answered

"Whats up Al?

"Umm I know you guys have 2 days left and I didn't know if I should call yet or not but umm..."

"What is it Alice? Is everyone ok?"

"Well yes and no... Umm we may have a problem with Leah..."

"What do you mean? Alice what the hell is wrong?"

"Well she umm missed her monthly and..."

"Haha. Alice Leah hasn't had her period since she started phasing." Man was I glad it wasn't anything serious.

"No Jake. She got them back when she stopped. And her and Noah well... you know over three weeks ago and she hasn't had hers yet... and we are getting worried..."

This couldn't be Leah going through what Bella did... being ripped apart from the inside...

"We will be home in 5 hours." I said this just as Nes walked in

"Jake its a 7 hour drive! Nothing is going to happen in the two extra hours it takes to drive home safe" Alice said this like it would change the fact that I was getting home as soon as I could.

"Bye Al."

"Whats happened now?" Nes asked

"Leah may be... she and Noah... she missed her..." I couldn't get the words out I was so scared for her

"Jake, tell me whats wrong, whats wrong with Leah?"

"Pregnant... Alice thinks Leah might be pregnant." It felt like saying a bad word

**Renesmee**

"I'll go pack, you go check us out, we'll leave in 10 min" It was all I could say. Leah pregnant? And Jake looked so scared. How could I tell him we may be facing the same thing...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Jacob's big mouth

****AN2: Ok so I changed a few words and made the end flow a little better nothing big just didn't like the way it sounded. Also I have had MAJOR writers block but I have started working on the next chapter and it should be up in about a week. LOVE YOU ALL!****

****AN: Hello all you wonderful people I'm sorry this took so long. I'm still in the market for a beta, and I have tried several times to write smut-take for a few different scenes and I just don't like the way they sound so if smut is your thing and you would like to do a few for me (you will get full credit) I would love for someone to help me out. Anyways thanks for reading! Love me.****

**********Note none of these charters are mine they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **********

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee <strong>

Everything we knew said that birth control was not needed, none of the others could reproduce. The other females had had sex with both human and vampire men and no one had conceived. The guess was that after we stopped aging that the chance to get pregnant was gone, or that being a mixed breed meant that we were infertile, I had come to terms with this and planned to adopt with Jake later in life. But the first day back after our time on the island I had a two day period, just some spotting and I figured that it was just the last of the aging leaving my system and didn't really think much more of it til that morning we found out about Leah. I had eaten breakfast, had a little fun with my new husband and went to take a shower and while getting ready to get in I felt just a little queasy nothing major but it had happen the day before too and I had never been sick a day in my life... it just made me wonder...

_No I couldn't be... Renesmee get a hold of your self, you can not be pregnant! _I told myself this firmly but it was there in the back of my head while I finished my shower then I heard Jake laugh in the other room...I wonder what he's up to... and as I walked in I realized he was on the phone.

"Alice Leah hasn't had her period since she started phasing."

"We will be home in 5 hours."

"Bye Al."

"Whats happened now?" I asked

"Leah may be... she and Noah... she missed her..." he couldn't even get the words out

"Jake, tell me whats wrong! Whats wrong with Leah?"

"Pregnant... Alice thinks Leah might be pregnant." He was so upset.

"I'll go pack, you go check us out, we'll leave in 10 min" It was all I could say. Leah pregnant? And Jake looked so scared. How could I tell him we may be facing the same thing...

Well that's easy I won't cause we were not facing the same thing, it wasn't possible I just had something that didn't agree with me that is all! I kept telling myself this the whole ride home, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder...

The time waiting for Carlisle to examine Leah was nerve racking, they had waited for us and I almost wish they hadn't, waiting was killing me.

Finally after sitting there for two hours he came down.

"Noah, you can go up she is in the exam room." Noah gave a quick "Thanks Doc." before taking off up the stairs.

"Grandpa? Is Leah ok? Is she... pregnant?" I was scared for Leah but nervous for me maybe if she wasn't it would make it true for me too...

"Yes Nes, she is..." Grandpa didn't seem to be finished but Jake starting yelling anyways

"How the Hell did this happen? What are we going to do? We can't let what happen to Bella happen to Leah! She will die! We can't turn her at the end when _its_ due...we have to fix this" I was speechless did he just say "ITS" like a baby could be some horrible thing, like something just like me, like the baby I might be caring could be horrible? Did he want her to have an abortion? Would he want me too? How could he think that, want that? Jake just kept on screaming over everyones attempt to talk to him and I was fed up!

"JACOB!" I have never screamed at him before and you could tell that he was just as surprised as everyone else when the angry sound came out of my mouth.

"Nes?"

"Grandpa is trying to talk and the rest of us would like to know what the hell is going on!" It sounds so strange to be yelling at him, we never fought. And at the sound of my voice he stopped and let him finish

"As I was saying, Leah is pregnant but she seems to be about 12 weeks along."

"But shouldn't it be later then that? Bella's went way faster."

"Yes Jacob, if Leah were caring a half vampire child she would be some where is her 30th week I would guess."

"Wait, if she was... okay...? Doc you know I'm slow so break this down for me, how is Leah in her 14th week when she should be in her 30th week, cause she wasn't having sex til 3 weeks ago?" And no sooner had Jake asked and it clicked and to my surprise Emmett started laughing

"OK, even I'm not that slow, Leah got it on before Noah turned, and if my math is right it was the first week they met!." HAHAHA! "I'm never going to let her live this down!" Em was laughing so loud you could barely hear Leah growling at him from upstairs.

"Oh" was all my nit wit could say...

"So this is not a normal pregnancy, but is going much slower then Bella's did? The baby will be human?" Alice asked

"That remains to be seen Leah is progressing at about 2 times the normal passe, where as Bella went closer to four time faster, but there are other factors, Noah, like Jasper and Bella, had a very strong dormant ability and Leah has phased since she conceived, so while the baby is doing fine so far and the pregnancy is progressing at a safer passe and Leah's body appears to be making the needed changes, we don't know how those things will effect them." Carlisle seemed excited by all of this, he loved his grandchildren but missed having little ones around the house.

"At least she will be ok." Alice said and I couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake<strong>

I didn't really know what I had done, but I could tell by the way Nes was acting that I was in deep shit. We didn't really fight and the few times we had disagreed it was talked out in a matter of minutes, but I could tell that this time was different she had yelled at me just a little in the house about interrupting Carlisle, and I stopped talking cause I could feel her anger, but other then that she hadn't said a word and with Nes quiet was bad, _very_ _bad._

"Can you tell me what I did, so I can say I'm sorry for being dumb?" I wasn't the smartest man alive but Nes never got mad without a reason so if she was pissed then I had done something to deserve that anger I just didn't know what the hell it was.

"Jacob Black I don't want to talk to you. We are going back to the apartment, and for all I care you can sleep in the den!"

"The Den? What the hell did I do to deserve the den?" I was so confused, the den was where we put all the furniture that my dad made me take when I moved out. I couldn't get rid of it so it had been sent to a room never used by people, well I guess now it was going to be used as the_ "Jake acted like an ass room" _cause apparently thats where I was sleeping tonight.

ooo

I met Nes in the dinning room the next morning.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" I asked trying to judge if she was still mad and quickly got my answer...silence...

"Renesmee, you have to talk to me! I can't take it! Please just tell me what the hell I did?"

"You want to know what you did? How about the fact that you basically call me, or a child like me, an _IT_, or that you all but said that Leah needed to have an abortion? She might have been caring a baby just like me, Jacob!" she was already crying and I felt so bad

"Nes, I was scared and didn't think about what I was saying. When your mom was pregnant we almost lost her, and the thought of that happening to Leah scared the crap out of me. I didn't mean that she should have an abortion, you know me better then that, I just meant we needed to come up with a plan to save her."

"Thats my point! Save her, not save them! I love Leah too and you know as well as I do that if it came down to her or her baby she would want the baby saved and you could careless about that, just about what would cause you the least amount of pain. Do you think Leah would want to live without her child, when for so long she thought it would never happen for her. Trust me she wouldn't!"

"Nes..."

"Stop! Wait would you feel the same way about a baby that was ours? If it was me that was pregnant would you be saying the same things?"

"Nes, this part of the fight is irrelevant you can't get pregnant, so why start a fight about it?"

"So you would! Are you happy that we can't have a baby?"

I should have said something like no of course I want children with you, your amazing. What I did was stand there like a dumb ass, who has lost his ability to talk.

"You are, I can't believe that you're relieved that it will never happen! That you don't want to have a child with me!" She was gone in a matter of seconds off to the bedroom. I went after her...

"Nes, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay with my mother! I can't even look at you right now!"

"You're running away? We have one fight and you're going to leave?"

"Jacob, I have to have time to think, the man I love basically just admitted he is happy that we can never have children together, happy about something that is so hard for me, about something that hurts me every single day. I don't even know where to start trying to process that." she was out the door the second she was finished talking. I was sorry and the truth was that I did want to have children with her, I just didn't want her to _have_ children, it wasn't worth the the risk...

**Renesmee**

I couldn't believe that he really doesn't want to have kids with me, and while the chances were slim, what if I were pregnant? Could I raise a child with a man that didn't want one. My mind was racing as I ran, after our fight all I could do was grab my back pack throw some stuff in it and run away, I started crying again just the cottage came into sight.

**Bella**

"Nes? What are you doing here? Whats wrong? Is Jake ok?" I hadn't seen her this upset since she was 6 and Jake and I got into a fight when the yelling was over we realized that Nes had heard and she didn't talk to me for almost a week for yelling at Jake, so seeing her like this now sent me straight to panic mode, and what made it worse was that she was alone.

"Jacob is fine. He hates what I am and doesn't want to have children with me but he is just peachy!" She sounded so bitter when she said his name, and bitter was not an emotion that ever described my daughter.

"What? Nes, Jake doesn't hate you. He loves you! Why would you say that? What happened? Did you guys have a fight or something?

"A fight..." ha "yeah you could call it that. If by a fight you mean him being a complete ass, and then telling me that having children was out for us."

"Wait, I'm confused. Didn't Jake tell me that you planned to adopt later in life? And Nes children of your own has always been out of the question, sweetheart everything we know says you can't get pregnant so why the fight?"

"It started about something stupid, the things he said last night about Leah's baby. Mom he called the baby an _it _ like it was something bad, dirty even. That baby could have been just like me and he called her an _it_."

"Her? How do you know that?"

"I don't really, just a guess. Anyways then we were fighting about having kids of our own and I was just so upset with him, I had to get out of there."

"Nes, Jake lived through almost losing his best friend because of a scary pregnancy and while I would never give up that experience, he was more scared then I have ever seen him before and last night he had that same look. And in regards to you take a second to think about what you wouldn't give up to make sure that Jake was safe. Since we both know that you came to terms a long time ago with the fact that you couldn't have children, what was this fight really about?"

"Nothing mom."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen tell me, now."

" Ok. Jeez. For about two seconds I thought I might have been... you know..."

"How? Why?"

"I had a short period, just after we got back from the island, it hasn't happened again, but while we were at the cabin...I don't know I just felt a little off. I kept feeling queasy, and eating a ton, a I don't know... it was stupid..."

"Well maybe not... have you taken a test?"

"No, there isn't really a reason too, I stopped aging almost 6 months ago and while I would be excited, I don't want to open that door to being hurt all over again."

"Honey I know it's scary but you have to find out, it would be better to know now so we can make sure you are both ok, then to wait a while and be surprised."

"Yea I know I just don't want to deal with it."

"It. As in a baby you might be caring?"

"No. It as in the pain that comes when we find out it was really all in my head."

I was getting ready to give my, stubborn like her father, daughter some much needed advice about men and not taking what the say heart when a I heard this strange sound

"Nes? Did you hear that? Was that your stomach?"

"Skip hearing it, I FELT it! What the hell was that?"

"Ummm...well...honey...I think you really need to go buy that test..."

"Mom there is no way! I can't be!"

**Renesmee**

Just as I said the words I felt it again, I couldn't hear it but mom said it sounded like a echo and paired with the pain in my ribs every time it happen she was right I needed to go to the store. NOW.

"I'll call Alice, she can bring one on her way here" no sooner had she said the words then Aunt Alice came through the door.

"Can someone tell me why I saw you calling me, and telling me to pick up a pregnancy test? I mean Leah already knows that she's pregnant and you can't be pregnant again, so why the test?" Just as I was about to explain there was another pain in my ribs... and from the look on Al's face she might faint

"Oh. My. GOD! How? When? How far along?"

"Wait we don't even know if I am yet!"

"Oh you are. Just to be 200% sure go take this, now!" no one argued with Alice

**Alice**

"Belle what the hell is going on, who tossed pregnancy powder in the water? First Leah, now Nes? Holy hell, Jacob is going to lose his mind!"

"Alice hush! They just got into a big fight about kids and now this, I don't even know if I can talk her into telling him right now..."

"Sounds like Jake, he always did have the worse timing" I chuckled to myself that boy never could get it right, it was like Karma had it out to make him look like a complete butt. Although it made my life more entertaining, it kinda sucked for him.

"We'll just have to talk her into it. I mean she has to tell him at some point, right?" Famous last words.

**Jacob**

"Alice, what the hell do you mean she said no? She has to talk to me, I'm her husband DAMN IT!"

It had been over a week since I had even seen Renesmee. This was getting out of hand, sure I had been

an ass, but that never stopped her from talking to me before, what was different this time?

"Jake, I can't make her. You know it would only be worse if you forced her to see you. Babe, you are one of my favorite people in the whole world, but you messed up...big time, and she has to deal with that and so do you." she said as she walked away

I was walking out of the house as Edward was returning form a hunting trip with Em

"I'll just be inside" Em kinda yelled as he was taking off into the house... Damn Edward was gonna break my face for real this time.

"Wanna go for a run?" Oh shit! He really didn't want any witnesses

"Why so you can kick my ass without any witnesses?"

"Jacob. Come on." This was some crazy stuff we hadn't went on a run in like 2 years

"Ok..."

After reaching a field we stopped

"Is this where the ass kicking happens?" He laughed, it didn't make me feel any better.

"Jacob I wish I could be mad at you, but how can I be upset with you for walking in my own foot steps?"

"Edward I glad you plan on saving me the pain of a broken jaw, but what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your fight with Renesmee. You don't want her to go through what Bella did and she is upset because she thinks its her fault, that you don't want _her _children because of what they could or would be. She doesn't see that you want to save both of you the pain of what could happen if she were to have the baby."

"Wait she thinks that I don't want to have kids with her, because they could be part leech? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and that is saying something cause being around Quill and Emmett I have heard some pretty stupid shhhhiiiitttt..." somewhere between stupid and shit my brain made a connection to what he had just said "wait one DAMNED minute did you just say "the baby"and not "a baby"? Like there's already one to be spoken of and not something abstract that can never happen?" he didn't answer my question, instead just started running home and if I had been a little less scared and cowardly I might have skipped him and ran straight to Renesmee but I couldn't, not til I knew for sure, so instead I ran faster then I thought I could and blocked his path.

"You have to tell me, I need to know. When? How?"

"Jacob Black I will not talk about the timing with you do you understand?" I guess I could respect that.

"How far along?"

"8 weeks technically so about double that is what Carlisle thinks."

"The island. We have got to stop sending couples there who might get knocked up, this crap is getting out of hand!" Edward laughed again

"You should go see her. She is a week ahead of Leah, which makes her almost half way, she needs you, and so help me if you make her cry by doing anything but loving her I will break both sides of your jaw."

"Noted" was the only thing I said as I started for the cabin.

This was some mess up crap "I'm gonna be a daddy" I yelled.

"Who the hell told you?" Renesmee. Crap.

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Girls and Boys

**AN: Hello all you wonderful people I'm sorry this took so long. I'm still in the market for a beta, and I have tried several times to write smut-take for a few different scenes and I just don't like the way they sound so if smut is your thing and you would like to do a few for me (you will get full credit) I would love for someone to help me out. Anyways thanks for reading! Love me.**

****Note none of these charters are mine they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee<strong>

Crap, Crap, Crap...He wasn't suppose to know yet, I didn't want to face his anger and pain, I couldn't see him be upset about something that made me so happy... I didn't know who had told him yet but I was going to kill them when I found out...

**Jake**

"Who told me? What do you mean, who told me"? You should have told me Dammit! If I'm gonna be a dad then I have the right to know! This child is mine too! I can't believe you kept this from me!"

I was crazy happy about ten seconds ago and now after seeing how mad she was about me knowing I was kinda pissed off myself. I loved her but who was she to keep this from me? I had every right to be part of this!

You could tell by the look on her face that I was not the only one pissed she looked like she wouldn't need Edward to break my face as she yelled right back at me

"Every right? Every RIGHT? I'm pretty sure that a week ago you all but said that you didn't want my children, that you were glad "IT" wasn't possible!"

"You are being unreasonable! I didn't say I didn't want your children, I love you you stupid girl of course I want your babies! I just didn't think it was possible and add to that the pain and fear that comes with you getting pregnant, of course I wanted a kid with you, but not at the cost of losing you! But now that he is hear I want him and you! I can't believe you kept this from me over something stupid I _didn't _say during a _dumb_ fight! We both know I stick my foot in my mouth all the time, why did you choose this time to start listening to me and taking those dumb moments to heart!"

I was starting to be less pissed and just kinda hurt why would she not give me a chance at least? I couldn't find a reason for her to simply leave me out of all of this. And as I stood there waiting for her replay, for her to tell me why, she did that last thing I thought would happen she started crying and jumped into my arms, and while kissing me into oblivion she smacked me in the back of the head.

"Why did you do that?" I asked pulling away

"Because you should never, ever call your pregnant wife stupid! Even if the term fits."

"I'll keep that in mind over the next few months." I said as I started kissing her again.

And like that the fight was over and she was packing to come back home.

**...**

The next few weeks were a blur. We could barely pry Leah and Nes away from each other those two plus Al spent all of there time setting up nurseries and picking out colors, when they weren't being pulled in for check ups by Carlisle.

They were so close together that he did their check ups at the same time and then announced the new to the lot of us when he was done. For the most part it was a lot of "you need to balance you diet better" or "girls don't forget to take your vitamins" but when something funny showed up on the blood tests everyone was freaked well not everyone most just Me and Noah I remember that day...

"What do you mean there might be something WRONG?" Noah was so different from me almost all of the time but when Leah's safety was in question he looked just as scary as I could when Nes was involved, it made me respect him to see him fight for her so strongly, made him worthy of my friend.

"Doc, which one is it? Who's blood test is wrong?" I sat on the sofa holding Nes hand not sure what to do, I couldn't pray for it not to be Nes cause that would mean it was Leah and I didn't want that either... it didn't really matter cause...

"Both of their test are abnormal, Jacob. The first 3 times I redid them thinking it was a mistake but, now I know it can't be. We are going to have to do an ultrasound and see if it works with these two better then it did with Bella. I will have the machine here by Thursday and maybe we will get some answers then." Carlisle seemed worried but not to much, he said we would soon know what was going on and until then "You are both to stay in bed and off your feet!" He gave them a very father like look "I mean absolutely NO working on the houses! Understood?"

The girls had been helping Alice and Esme design our new homes beautiful places in the woods close to one another. Noah and I had learned very quickly to steer clear, anyone of them was scary enough alone but add to it the pregnancy hormones and the rush they were in to get everything done, and they had all been overly sensitive about the whole thing so like smart men we stayed out of it.

When Thursday came we were all on edge so when Carlisle came down with a smile I was very confused...

"Twins?" they shouted together when Carlisle told them "yes" he said his smile only getting bigger

"I can't believe we are having twins!" The girls said speaking to each other

"you would think they made those babies together" said Noah to me with a smile

"yea I kinda feel like chopped liver over here, maybe the next time you want raw chopped liver at 3am Leah will be oh so nice to get it for you" I said giving Nes a pretend cold shoulder

She wrapped her arms as far around me as she could and said "oh trust me I remember who I made these babies with" My face went very red as the room burst into laughter and I turn on Emmett "You sir are corrupting my _wife!" _I said in mock outrage

"Corrupted actually and_ s_he was my niece first so it was well within my rights as the _best uncle ever _to make sure she never turned the colors Bella use to when we made those kinda of jokes. And now we get to watch Nes make you turn those colors" I could hear him laughing all the way to the road

**…**

The next surprise came only a week later the girls had been sitting in the living room at the big house watching some tv show about giving birth, yuck!, and Edward turned to look at them about the same time Nes's eyes turned into dinner plates "Holy Crap!" she shouted "Did you hear that?"

"Did you hear that?" asked Edward coming closer

"Well I saw it kinda and felt it... they were hungry and wanted Liver, again, and this time I kinda saw heard it in my head" Nes said "What did you hear?"

"Honey I heard Leah's..._girl's._..?" He said a little unsure of himself

"Girls!" Said Noah flying in from the Kitchen "How do you know that? Carlisle said he couldn't tell."

"Well I can't really tell either, at least with Nes I couldn't, her mind was to strange, but after Lily and Henry I think I can hear the difference between the two and these two are both thinking about love so hard and.." he chuckled "...about pickles and chocolate ice cream"

Edward smiled and laid his hand on Leah's belly just as Al run into the room

"Did I just hear you say Girls!"

"Yes Alice, girls. Oh, OH and boys!" he said spinning around looking at Nes "Boys that really want Liver!"

"Boys." she whispered as she curled up next to me laying her head on my sholder "Boys." I said returning her happy smile.

****REVIEW's make writing easier so please drop me a line and let me know what you think, also another BIG thank you to those who have reviewed so far!****

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
